The Day My Life Ended
by iwontsayit
Summary: What made Ursula so evil? Take a look at my adaptation to find out. Rated T- sad stuff PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYS! MUCH APPRECIATED I LOVE CRITICS


**Hey Guys! **

**I know I haven't posted in a while but I now have a roleplay blog for ursula which has given me amazing inspiration to write and create. The story I am posting wa actually my audition piece. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**This is an adaptation on how I think Ursula became so evil...I don't want to disclose too much just read!**

**xox**

* * *

"Wait by the door".

Those were the words that Ursula's father, King Octavion told her before he shoved her inside her bedroom. It has been about the third time this week that her father has left her alone in her room to deal with higher matters in the kingdom.

With Ursula at the age of 16 King Octavion thought that she was too young to learn about ruling a kingdom (although she was next in line), but still she persisted that her father should teach her. He was about to walk her to the throne room to show her some of the duties of being queen when a guard came rushing towards the both of them almost knocking her off her tentacles. The guard persisted that Octavion entered the throne room alone-without Ursula, and leave her in her big empty room.

Ursula usually spent most her days alone here reading books and teaching her self how to sing or write poetry, so she didn't really mind. Her sister Morgana had always been so jealous and cruel to her that she could never spend time with her.

On days like this she would always just wait until her father came back from a long day at the throne and they would sit and speak of their adventure's of the day and he would always listen so eagerly and carefully. She admired the strength and leadership her father had, his enemies never seemed too intimidate him and he always had a place in his heart for all of his subjects. She wanted to rule the seas just like he did and make him proud. When the time came.

She dragged herself by the tentacles over to her bed and fell on top of her thick sheets letting her platinum blonde hair fall above her. She stared her olive black eyes to the ceiling dreaming of her reign. The day hadn't come yet but she always sees it in her head as perfect as it could ever be. Morgana annoyed but supportive on her coronation, her mother crying and her father standing tall and proud and transferring the trident from his hand over to hers. She smiled to herself.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Ursula pushed herself up to listen to the noises outside her bedroom. She slid to her door and pushed her ear up against it. She heard the rush of her guards and distant yells of command. The atmosphere was uneasy. Something was definitely wrong. She grabbed the handle of the door and slowly left her room. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going but she knew that she had to find her father fast to let him know of the ruckus happening outside her room. She thought of how proud he would be for reporting to him about the guards.

She found him in the throne room.

Laying there so still. With his eyes wide looking at the ceiling shaking, with the water of his life leaving his body. She saw a young merman towering over him with a trident in hand and he caught eyes with her too. They just stared at each other. He swam away.

She rushed to her father. Cradling his head kissing it. "No…..you can't father oh..why did I leave you..who was that man..who…was..he" . Tears were beginning to form in the back of her eyes but she dared not make him see. She must be strong for him. His father turned his gaze to her. "Ursula…he is nobody..nobody, this is nothing". Ursula looked around the room and yelled "HELP THE KING IS WOUNDED". She turned to her father, "I'll find him Daddy and fix this for you". He smiled faintly, "that's my girl…oh I have something for you". He retrieved a necklace with an onyx chain and a golden shining sea shell looking up at her. "I wanted to give this to you when the time came, but I'm afraid I'm too late." "No Daddy don't say that don't…" . He looked right into her eyes and said "You will make an amazing queen". His eyes rolled back and he was gone.

She whispered, "Daddy" and began to weep. It was the first and last time Ursula ever did.


End file.
